


Love Behind The Bite

by behindthestars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Family Secrets, Flirting, Hurt Stiles, Multi, Sterek Campaign, Stiles, Teen Wolf Superbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthestars/pseuds/behindthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new person is in town and Stiles has his eye on him but some things dont add up. He tries to figure everything outwhile people around him change.<br/>Did the stranger just come to Beacon Hills or has he returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever time writing and also my first fanfic so please dont be too harsh!
> 
> Please please please leave comments below on your verdict I am totally up for constructive honesty.
> 
> College is mahem at the moment but I promise to try update onece or twice a week.
> 
> This chapter is very short I would love feedback but to help me with this :)!
> 
> Happy reading!

It was warmer this morning than last week, Stiles knew summer was around the corner and couldn't wait. He was going to keep up his running even though he hated it just to get his fitness up for lacrosse, after summer he would be first line. No matter what.

Time had past and his iPod was blasting in his ears and as per usual Stiles' mind had drifted to a better place than Beacon Hills when out of nowhere he crashed into something. Lying on the ground trying to get his breathe back and stop his head from spinning, he couldn't understand what had happened that's when he felt it. A strong pair of hands lifting him up, they where firmly gripped around his waist and Stiles liked it. 

When he found his balance he saw the owner of they strong hands.

"Um, are you OK? I am really sorry. I didn't expect anyone else to be running this early. Hello?"

Stiles hadn't realized what the older guy had said he was to busy gawking. In front of him was muscle, tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Then the flash of teeth appeared and Stiles completely lost it, his heart was racing and palms sweating. He had a concussion from the hit and this godlike person wasn't real it was in his imagination. It had to be!!

"Helloooo? Look do you want me to phone the ambulance? You haven't moved at all and its freaking me out a bit". The beautiful eyes scanned him up and down then the godlike male placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder bringing him back to reality. 

"Oh shit! I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and next thing I crash into you. I am a cluts really sorry but dude"

The stranger flashed with relief after Stiles had started talking. Everything was fine and he hadn't harmed the boy standing before him but he could hear it. The messy heartbeat coming from him and that smell. He refused to let this go further he picked up his iPod and started turning away "sorry! Again really am!".

*  
Stiles looked at his clock 03:05 in bright red digits stared back at him. Ever since the incident this morning he hadn't been able to get the beautiful stranger out his mind. He was restless and kept cursing at himself for the way he reacted. Seriously! Just standing there like a goof all open mouthed he even started to think he had drooled. In frustration over it all he grab his pillow and screamed into it. "Why did I have to act like such a virgin!! ARHHH OH MY GODDD!!". Stiles soon drifted off to sleep thinking of the godlike man.

*

Derek had kept playing the scene over and over in his mind. The young boy had came out of nowhere, nobody ran that way ever. The scent of him still lingered on his jogging gear, Derek picked it up and held it too his nose before quickly throwing it on the ground, embarrassed by his actions. Derek knew what he smelt. Arousal. Thinking back to the boys reaction he smiled how in awe and shocked his face was but he discarded the thought Derek had no time for a love interest and he didn't plan on seeing the boy again.

*

_Stiles was running through the woods. Early morning when he spotted him._

_"Hey!" He yelled but the figure kept on running ahead so Stiles' pace picked up as though his life depended on it. After a god ten minutes Stiles caught up out of breath and sweating right through._

_"Playing hard to get are we, cheeky?" Stiles recoiled at his confident and new found cockiness. The figure turned round and stared. It was him. The beautiful stranger._

_"Well are you willing to work for the prize"_

_"Well that depends on the prize" stiles winked! Yes he was so in control and turned on by this man._

_The stranger grabbed him buy the hips again and pulled him into his body there hips banging of each other. Stiles grew shy but the stranger gave a wicked grin and then went to kiss him._

_STILES WAS READY FOR THIS. STILES WENT IN THE FOR THE KISS._

**BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**

Stiles woke up his hips tingling and his forehead beaded with sweat. He had dreamed about the stranger and looked down. A huge erection stared back at him. "Aw man. This is all I need!". It was 6am and he needed to see the mysterious man he had dreamed about again so he jumped out of bed had a quick cold shower shoved on his gear then went out running.

It was a cool crisp morning, the air fresh and the sun rising. Stiles had his eyes peeled open but there was no sight of his godlike man. Frustrated after his run and disappointment building through him he got his phone out and decided to text Scott. 

**hey dude. Pick you up in 20. B ready.**

*

"Dude hurry up! We are going to be late and Mr.Harrison will tear us apart"

Scott jumped into Stiles' beat up blue jeep. "Sorry! I was on phone to Allison til like 4 in the morning!"

Stiles shook his head at his best friends new found love. They were inseparable and he was jealous. He shoved down on the gas and raced towards their school. Just making it on time.

*

When Stiles got to class half out of breathe he expected everyone to be head down and reading their History textbooks but everyone was chatting in groups. "WHATS GOING ON?"

Lydia the most beautiful girl he had ever seen turned to face him "Mr.Harrison broke his leg at the weekend so the schools trying to find a substitute".

Relief washed through Stiles his history teacher hated him for no apparent reason. The amount of detention he had spent after school because of him was starting to become a bit of a joke. This was his chance for a break, he went to his table and sat tapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Dude! How awesome is this? A substitute is like a get out of jail free card!"

"I know. Relaxation on a Monday morning cant beat it!"

Just then a tall man in a fitted suit came in with his face to the board. The class fell silent as he wrote on the board.

_MR. DEREK HALE_

"I will be your substitute for the rest of the year. My name is Derek Hale. You can call me Mr.Hale"

The class burst into a frenzy of whispers but Stiles just stared. His heart quickening. It was him. His substitute teacher.

He was the beautiful stranger.


	2. Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cant believe it, Derek Hale aka History sub is infact beautiful stranger! And what does that do? turns him on. Sick Stiles sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing this anywhere I had the chance. At home, college, even on the train!
> 
> Updated this pretty quick feel my first chapter was very short and vague so lets meet some new characters and see what happens with our new sexy history sub?!  
> Please comment I need to learn and grow and it's all about you, the readers!
> 
> In College So Bored Right Now And I Finished The Chapter Wooooo!!  
> Enjoy Readers <3

Stiles was so screwed. It was Friday he left school and headed to the parking lot still dazed. Mr.Hale was his beautiful stranger. All week he had been wakening up from some very heated dreams, one even took place in History. Stiles had Two things he knew for certain, the first was he was failing that class and the second was his sexy sub showed no sexual attention toward Stiles, he hadn't even made eye contact. Fuck my life he thought jumping into his jeep.

*

Derek slouched into his desk chair, relieved to have that school week over and done with. Why did he say yes to subbing? Now he had to smell the emotions wafting off that Stiles kid everyday. He thought back to Monday, the head teacher had phoned in a frantic rush trying to fill in Mr.Harrison's space. Derek couldn't say no he had just moved back and really needed the extra cash. Was it even worth it but? He caught himself asking this question every night this week. After running into Stiles in the woods he had deliberately chose a different route so it wouldn't happen again and now he had him for 3 hours every other day in a small confined classroom. Yeah, his avoiding plan was going great so far. Instead of torturing himself any longer he got up and headed for his car. Stiles scent was everywhere, very unique and very inviting to Derek's nose. Shake out of it he thought, stuffed his briefcase in his passenger seat and drove as far from the school as possible he had the weekend not to worry. No school. No Stiles. No scent.

*

Derek opened up the door to his room. He was staying at a cheap motel run by a fat, old, greasy man named Sid. It wasn't ideal but at least the room was clean enough. Giving in he landed full force onto his bed not caring about the screeches of the springs in protest under his body weight. Derek need to breathe. He needed to run.

*

Stiles was glad it was the weekend. He barely got to see Scott during the week as he was constantly "studying" with Allison. Ha! Stiles wasn't born yesterday he knew he was getting blown off buy his best friend for intimate reasons. Tomorrow was Saturday though, a day spent in Beacon Hills Park with the boys. Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Danny always came no matter what. Stiles hated Jackson but he wanted to be first string. Easiest way to get there, kiss the captains ass. 

**bzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz**

Stiles pulled his cell out his pocket and read the screen.

_Scott._

"Hey! Everything OK?"

"Um Stiles. Am phoning because well .. I don't know how to put this dude, eh.."

"SHEEESH SCOTT SPIT IT OUT ALREADY? AM DIEING HERE!"

"UH.. OK about tomorrow well Allison, Erica and Lydia want to do.this like group date thing? So me, Jackson and Isaac wont be able to make it to the park and I think Danny has plans of his own? Sorry dude."

"Are you serious? Cool. Leave single Stiles out. I DON'T CARE. I BARELY SEE USE AS IT IS AND NOW YOU CANCEL FOR A HUGE GROUP DATE THINGY. URGH MY GOD!"

"DUDE! CALM DOWN! am sorry, we all are but we cant have you like hanging with us like a spare wheel. I promise we will make it up to you"

"Right. Spare wheel. Got it. See you around"

"Cool man. Speak later bye!!"

Stiles was angry at what Scott had said on the phone but more upset at the realization he was a spare wheel. Single. Alone. It had never bothered him before but his best friend had never had a relationship. Stiles was drained by the phone call. Everybody was changing but he remained the same. He gave up and retired to his bed having no thoughts for Saturday. He was done.

*

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Stiles groaned. He forgot to turn his alarm off the night before meaning he had to face today by himself. Saturday. Stiles' brain was racking on whether to be miserable all day in bed in front of computer games or whether to get up and just run. Forgetting everything that happened yesterday. The run it was. Why should he mope about when everyone else doesn't stop to think about him? To hell with that! He jumped up and done his usual routine. Cold shower, gear on and run. Before he left but his dad was awake, this was strange normally his Dad had drank himself into a coma on the Friday night.

"Dad? What you doing up so early?"

"Morning son! I have took on a few extra shifts at work, the younger ones need some leadership, place seems to go potty when am not there!" His dad chuckled. He really loved his job.

"Cool! Will do you good old man. I am just heading out to do my morning run need fresh air"

"You still meeting up with the boys later? Its became quite regular nowadays"

"Ha! No they have better plans such as a _GROUP DATE_ " . Stiles didn't bother hiding his anger or frustration, he didn't care what his dad thought.

"Never mind son, your day will come"

"Sooner rather than later I hope! Byee!" He was already half way out the door when he replied back. He got his iPod plugged it in and blasted it loud in his ear drums. Earphones in, world out.

*

Stiles had been running for a good hour when he noticed it. Deep in the woods, untouched and burnt. Normally he would pass on anything that seemed 'dangerous'. Being the son of the Sheriff had rubbed off on him. Stiles started to continue running but then stopped. Who gives a fuck what I do? Nobody is here so nobody will find out! On that thought Stiles went into the burned down mansion.

*

Inside was.like something out a horror movie, everything was dead. The floorboards protested under Stiles' feet creaking with ever move. Stiles couldn't believe there was a place like this in Beacon Hills. It was awesome. Walking down the tattered hallway he found a room he would of presumed to be the living room. The stench coming from the house revolted Stiles but someone or a family once lived here. They were happy. This kept him going through the abandoned mansion looking, searching for any clues on what happened here but that's when he seen it. A glimpse of white in a tower of black.

*

Derek caught the scent miles off. It was that kid Stiles. Curiosity ran through his body, somewhere deep down yearning to see the clumsy kid again. Before he realized what he was doing he had followed Stiles' scent to here. Derek had to look twice he couldn't believe it. Stiles was in his old home. A lump formed in his throat as flashbacks of happier times crashed through his mind. This was his home. This was where that monster destroyed my life. Without waiting any longer he crashed through the week door and found him. Stiles jumped up and Derek caught him putting something in his pocket. Panic wafted off the kid. "Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright kid". The words formed but Derek grimaced after he saw Stiles' body flinch when he called him **kid**. What an idiot!

*

Stiles had been so distracted by the picture he found in the ash, he hadn't heard someone come in and before he knew it he was there. Mr.Hale, looking hot as usual. Shoving the picture in his pocket quickly, he tried not to look as though he had been up to anything suspicious. The glare he got means he totally failed. Then Mr.Handsome Hale spoke "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright kid". Yes. Stiles' beautiful stranger just called him kid, he wanted to bury his head in a hole and never come back up for air. He needed to act like the nickname hadn't affected him so he began trying to act ''casual' in front of his substitute teacher.

"Mr.Hale! um.. surprised to see you. I was just you know.. running". Stiles was nervous, as if running his hands through his hair wasn't a big enough hint.

"I am more surprised to see you. Its a Saturday morning shouldn't you be having a long lie instead of spending time in a burned down mansion?" Derek stared at the kid with accusation behind his words. 

"Yeah, I know. Guess am not a normal teen ha" Stiles blushed at his remark admitting it wasn't easy. Especially not to his sexy sub. "Well my friends bailed on plans to go on a _HUGE GROUP DATE THING_ and am pretty pissed about it all so I needed air and found myself here". Not knowing why he had to explain himself to his teacher he just smiled back hoping this awkwardness wouldn't get any worse. After all he was thinking back to all the heated dreams he had shared with Mr.Hale that week.

Derek could smell the emotions waving from Stiles, lust, arousal, embarrassment all at the one time. It overwhelmed the man. "Do you not have a girlfriend?". WHAT! Why did he just ask such a personal thing he was suppose to be avoiding the kid, not doing an interrogation on him. "Don't answer that. I didn't mean to pry". Looking at the floor not allowing Stiles to see how much he wanted to know the answer to his question by the look in his eyes.

"Na, its cool man don't worry! but no, Stiles is forever alone by looks of it"

Relief washed over Derek as Stiles confirmed his relationship status. "I should be going, places to be and faces to see". He left the boy in his home. Stiles was standing in his home. He would enjoy that memory tonight, even though the house is burned to pieces. Nothing could take that away from him. He was some kid he thought and ran back home.

*

Stiles stood in the mansion alone. It felt bigger now Mr.Hale had left. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had found. Staring back at him was a photo of a family. Roughly, 13 gleaming faces stared back at him and then one caught the corner of his eye. A boy around his age stared at his family with such love it pained Stiles to look at. Yet the face was familiar. He was going to find out what happened here.

And who the young boy was in that picture.


	3. Price For A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starta anooping around his Dad's work to find out more about the picture. 
> 
> Derek needs power and wont stop at any lengths to get what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how well this book is piecing together! Watching telly whilst typing this up. 
> 
> College work is exhausting so Love Behind the Bite is my escape at the moment.
> 
> Please leave any comments you have and subscribe!
> 
> Happy reading :)!!

Scott stared at his phone and sighed. He had text Stiles 3 hours ago and still no reply. After their fight the day before Scott had felt horrible, it wasn't Stiles fault he was single so why should he miss out? Thats when he had text his best friend.

**hey dude. Soz about yesterday. Feel lyk shit. Every1 says you should just come! Wid b awesum text back .. please :/**

"Maybe he made other plans? Or his phone had died, dont worry sweetie use will be fine"

Scott smiled at Allison's attempt to sugarcoat the problem. He loved her and she loved him. Stiles didnt seem to keen on his relationship but it was early days, his best friend would come to terms with it. He just had to. Scott discarded the thought and looked at his girlfriend. "I know babe, I just worry about him".

"Pfft! Dont hold your breath he is probably crying in a corner of his room". Jackson was a prick. That was all. Just simply a prick. Even though he was in the large group he still seen himself on some pedistool.

"Jackson! Dont be so harsh, Stiles is just alone thats all" Lydia followed her remark with a punch to Jackson's shoulder. He just stared at her, angry because his girlfriend was defending Stiles.

Scott was getting frustrated. "Look he isn't coming no point bickering, lets go eat" and at that he admitted to defeat and left the shopping mall.

*

Isaac and Erica had taken them to a quiet restaurant down one of the side streets of Beacon Hills. It had a warm, cosy feel to it and had some great grub on the menu. The group got comfy in a booth up the back and ordered food. Not long after the 6 teens where stuffed with the girls remarking how the boys ate like complete pigs.

"Cmon' Erica dont try act all posh in front of me. We all know you love this messy pup". Isaac knew how to make his girlfriend blush and he loved her reaction. She was all he had, his mother and older brother were dead and his Dad was in jail. Erica saved him from going to a dark place and he will be forever grateful.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever" embarrassed by how red her face had went. Erica wasn't used to having a large group of friends. It was new. It was normal.

Scott was amused watching the newest members of their group wind each other up. Stiles had went to the back of his mind. They had been best friends all their life, he wouldn't let such a silly phone call ruin that. It was getting late and he had yelled over at a old waitress for the bill. Just then a tall man walked up to the table. "Mr.Hale?! Hows it going?"

"Hello Scott" . Derek then aknowledged the rest of the group "Wheres your friend Stiles?". He knew fine well where he was but what's the harm in asking right?

"He didn't come, it began like a couples thing and we had a fight. Tried to get him to come but he is just ignoring me. Cant say I am surprised to be honest. I was an ass"

Derek could smell the hurt coming of his young student. He had other plans but and it involved the six teens. It was now or never.

"How do you kids feel about getting extra credit for history?"

They all stared back nodding in agreement he had them exactly where he wanted. They paid there bill then left with him. Derek knew things where about to change and it was all because of him.

*

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot killed his engine and just sat there. Should he have ignored Scott on Saturday? He hadn't spoke to his best friend all weekend, he deserved to be punished for bailing on him! At the back of his mind but he felt miserable about it all. Scott never came out for a lift to school which was weird. Guess Stiles would face his friend now. Jumping out of his jeep and grabbing his History textbook he headed to class.

*  
It was nearly 9 o'clock and Stiles was worried. Not only was Scott not there but neither was Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica or Isaac. Just then Danny sauntered in and took the table next to him. "Hey Danny, have you heard from Jackson or that?" . Stiles tried to hide the panic in his voice, he was probably overreacting. 

"Nope, havent spome to him since friday. Sorry dude"

Ok. Stiles blood pressure just went through the roof. He hadnt had a panic attack ever since his Mom died but he was edging on dangerous borders. Where could they be? Why did I not text him back! Kicking himself for being so stupid his friends could be in danger and he is sitting in a bloody Hitory class. Just as he got up to leave the stunning Mr.Hale entered the classroom.

"Stilinski. Sit." he ordered.

"But, I really need to-"

"SIT STILINSKI NOW!". He watched as the kid sat back own with a mixture of fear and worry on his face. Derek shouldnt have yelled but it had been a long weekend. "Some of you may have noticed 6 of your friends are off today. Their parents have phoned and each one of them is suffering from food poisoning. So on that note turn to page 75, Danny begin reading please"

Danny started reading the boring paragraph but Stiles couldn't concentrate. Something didnt feel right and the sexy sub was glaring at him. Not staring, glaring. If looks could kill Stiles would be 6ft under. He couldn't handle this not knowing for himself so he got his mobile out and opened up a group text.

**Hey! Hale told me about the poisoning, how u feeling? -Stiles.**

*

The final bell rang. Stiles was done for the day and checked his phone straight away _0 New Messages_. Not one of them bothered to text back, something was wrong. Stiles was an act now think later kind of teen and next thing he was driving to Scott's house. He needed to see him.

*

"Stiles, what a nice suprise! You haven't been round in a while"

Scott's mum went in for a hug, he returned it giving her a good squeeze. It had been a while since he saw her. 

"Hey Melissa, is Scott home?"

"No honey, he has been staying at Allison's haven't seen him since Saturday morning. Was he in school today?" Her eyebrows crunched together showing concern.

"Yeah he was just didn't get a chance to catch him afterward's thats why I came here"

"Awww well I am sorry, I guess he went straight back to Allison's. Do you want to come in? Just made fresh ice tea"

Stiles couldn't resist. Melissa had been his mother figure growing up and she made a mean ice tea. He followed her into the kitchen and took a seat.

"I am guessing you and Scott made up? He was so upset on Friday, cancelled all his plans for that day and just moped about the house"

"Did he really?" Stiles was shocked, "I mean, yeah of course we have made up it was a silly fight"

"Well I am glad, use two are like brothers and I couldn't imagin it any other way. I know he has a girlfriend sweetie and he isn't getting to see you as much but he is trying so hard to please you both. He will find a routine were use can both be in his life. He loves you Stiles"

"I love him too". Stiles sighed and hung his head in shame thinking of all the memories him and Scott had made growing up. He was so stupid for letting that fight escalade.

"Melissa I got to run, need to speak to my Dad before he heads off to work his nightshift. When you hear from Scott get him to call me and thanks. I really needed this chat". Stiles pulled Melissa in for a quick hug before leaving. Scott hadnt been home and his mom knew nothing of the apparant food poisoning. Things didn't add up and they all went back to sexy Hale.

*

"Dad?! You still home?"

"Yes son, in the study"

Stiles walked into the study looking at his Dad scan through case files before work. Daily routine. "Dad, was wondering if I could you ask you about something I found?". Pulling out the photo he unfolded it and handed it to his father.

After severeal minutes of examining the photo his Dad looked up.

"Stiles, where did you find this?"

"Eh, when I was running I came across this huge abandoned mansion. I took a snoop found this picture. Curious that's all."

"Well this is a photo of the family that lived in that mansion before the fire"

"Well, what happened to them?

"Most of them died in the fire son. Only 3 survived"

Stiles couldn't believe it. The thought of loosing 10 family members in a fire sent shivers down his spine.

"Was it a murder? Accident? What did you find out?" Stiles pushed for answers, eager to know what happened to the family.

"Murder, but whoever done it done a masterjob. I never caught them all the evidence was there. Cause of fire. Objects used. Everything, but no suspect".

"Where are the survivors now? I mean did they move away, what!?"

"The uncle who survived has been in a coma for over 6 years now and the niece and nephew fled. Although, the nephew has just returned I believe you know him".

"Who! Who's family is this?"

"This son, is a picture of one of the biggest families Beacon Hills ever had. This is the Hale family".

Stiles froze. All blood draining from his face. That boy in the picture, now he knew why he recignised him.

"Mr.Hale? Derek Hale, my History sub? He is the surviving nephew? OMG!!"

"Yes, now dont you go trying to solve a case Stiles! That young man lost his entire family, he doesnt need a nosey 16 year old like you bringing up the past".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Stiles do next? What do you want him to do?
> 
> And where is Scott and the others?
> 
> Comment what you think and subscribe :).
> 
> I am shattered and calling it a night as it is 01:27am here up in 5 hours for college.
> 
> Hope use enjoyed this chapter I loved writing it!
> 
> Peace Out  
> X


	4. Strangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shouldn't keep digging but his friends are still gone. Hale knows something. Could this lead to Stiles running into trouble?

It has been a full week and nothing yet from his friends. Stiles is past being angry, something is going on and he hates the fact he isn't part of it.

*

Every morning for past week Stiles ran paste the burned down Hale mansion, he stopped amd pondered going back in but decided against it. That was too creepy. Hunky Hale was keeping everything a secret no matter how much Stiles tried to bring it up. Enough was enough if his friends weren't home and safe by end of weekend it was time to ask his Dad for help.

**"hey dude, its Stiles y'know? Your bestfriend?! Look I am freekin' out its been over a week I need to hear from use! I know that total ass Hale is involved but he wont crack. I just need to here from you and not your stupid answer machine please dude text or call if I dont hear soon I am getting my Dad to help. Please bro- bye"**

After leaving like the 100th voicemail on Scott's cell Stiles decided he would grab something to eat then go for an evening run. Everything was getting so intense it was a miracle no panic attacks had occurred yet. Stiles would stay strong, it was the only thing he could do if he planned on getting to the bottom of this. He will get to the bottom of this.

*

It was dark by time Stiles got out for his run but hetdidn't care. For precaution he took pepper spray, more for his Dad's sake than his. The air was crisp and cold and every foot that landed made a loud crunch in the stillness of the woods. After an hour of running his heart was like a loud drum and his throat burned with every breath. Thats when he decided. Stiles would return to the Hale house. Tonight.

Before he had a chance to talk himself out of it Stiles was sprinting as fast as he could. Sweat dripping down the back of his neck but something was pushing him, giving him that extra boost he needed making him go faster than usual. It slowly appeared as the tree's started to thin out. Still and motionless under the full moons glare giving an uneasy feel to the abandoned mansion. 

It was so silent. Stiles was convinced he was alone and then he heard a cry. Not like a baby cry or a bird this came from in the house. Without hesitation he grabbed the pepper spray thankful his Dad nagged him to take it earlier. Slowly he entered the house and the floorboards creaked under his weight. Scared to breathe he listened closely and heard a low mumble. Following the noise he came up to a door. Hesitantly he edged it open and the faintest of light pooled over the stairs. It was now or never.

*

Insane. That was all pulsing through Stiles mind. What was he doing in an abandoned mansion late friday night. Each step the lump in his throat grew he was nearly at the bottom. Blood rushed to his ears, fear growing inside of him but he hurtled down the last few steps falling on the last one and tumbling to the floor with a huge thud. Trying to gain his balance back he looked around the room and thats when he saw it. Six pairs of eyes drank in his every move. Bright yellow eyes.

"OMG!! WHAT ARE USE DOING DOWN HERE? I.. I HAVE BEEN WORRYING SICK". Stiles' body washed with relief. He had found them. He had found his friends but something was wrong. They just stared back not acknowledging him. Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac and Erica all just stared. "Cmon' lets go! Whats wrong with all your eyes? Dude its freaky". Stiles hadn't noticed all the shackles around his friends wrists and ankles, as soon as he did he ran to set his best mate loose. "Hale is a fukin' physco! I knew he was behind this. As soon as I get you all loose we are going straight to my Dad".

In such a rush trying to get the shackles free Stiles wasn't prepared for what happened next. Scott just kept staring then out of no where he screamed in his best friends face. Taken a back Stiles didn't understand then before he knew it sharp pointed fangs and claws were coming his way. Astonished and suprised Stiles jamp back and just stared at Scott. He was a monster. Caught up in the moment it was only him and Scott, silence filled the room. Horror filled his ears and his jaw hung low. Next Stiles felt a scrape tear through his tshirt. Erica had clawed at him and succeeded. The warm thick liquid started to run down his back. Surrounded by all his friends changing infront of him Stiles stood like a deer infront of lights. Unable to move. Frozen. 

All of his friends started screaming and pulling at the chains. This was bad news. What had Stiles let himself in for, he was going to die at the hands of the people he loved. He ran as fast as he could but it wasn't quick enough. Jackson was first to be set free and jumped bringing him and Stiles down to the ground. Pinned to the ground inches away from Jackson's teeth he wasn't able to move. He could hear other chains fall to the ground, he was so done for. Terrified Stiles reached into his pocket and sprayed the pepper spray in Jackson's eyes. Successfully he managed to escape and scramble up the stairs.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. WHAT DO I DO? I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!". Stiles was racking his brain for any idea to escape but he knew the moment he stopped leaning against the basement door they would come after him but he couldn't hold on forever. Howling broke his chain of thought and then rattling came next. Tears streaming down Stiles' face they were no longer his friends. They were strangers to him. "This isnt happening. I am ready to wake up now, this isnt real. MY FRIENDS ARENT WEREWOLFS!!"

"What the hell are you doing here Stilinski?!"

Stiles looked up through watering swollen eyes. Hale stood before him in pure disbelief. "What have you done to my friends you prick? They have fangs and claws and freakishly yellow eyes. Incase you hadnt noticed they are also trying to KILL ME!" Stiles was screaming at his history teacher.

"you should have listened to me in class, I said they were all fine. Now you have made things a hell of a lot messier for me. If you want to live you listen to me."

"LISTEN TO YOU? PAHA! good one dude. Seriously. You kidnap them turn them into monsters and I need to listen to you? Your a fuckin' psychopath bro I am not trusting you with my life. Al be their dinner if I trust you"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR SARCASTIC BACK CHAT STILES!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU. GO FUCK YOURSELF. FUCK OFF BACK OUT BEACON HILLS!!". At that Stiles got up and ran. A large crashing came from behind him. It would be a matter of seconds until they reached him. 

Stiles had managed to escape the mansion. Maybe, just , maybe he could get away in time. Footsteps quickly started gaining on him, he turned round and seen all six of his friends snarling at him. Filling up the space between them. Stiles picked up the pace. No chance was he going down thatneasy. That's when he heard a roar. It was strong and confident. A choir of whines came from behind him then silence.

Next something got Stiles on the back of the head.

Falling to the ground darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry this chapter took so long! Was hectic holiday and I never had the time to just sit and get this chapter done.
> 
> Its a short one as I wanted to give use all something new.
> 
> Comment. Kudos. Subscribe ♥.
> 
> Whats happened to Stiles? Do you think he will ever forgive derek? 
> 
> Tell me what you think. Peace out :)


	5. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles world has turned upside down. Nothing is normal anymore but has he lived to tell the tale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PreWarning: Very short chapter .. wanted to just have an intimate scene even if it only lasts about 5 mins.
> 
> 2am night peeps, enjoy reading :)

Derek looked down at the limp body in the back of his camero. His young pupil's shirt saturated in dried blood and his face swollen in the impact trying to escape. Derek had fucked up, if only he had paid more notice to Stiles annoying persistance in class about his friends whereabouts. Turning up at a set of lights he listened for a heartbeat. It was faint and struggling he had to rush home as fast as he could if Derek wanted to save the boys life. When he heard the commotion in his old home he just presumed the six teens where starting the turn but never in a million years would he have prepared himself to be facing Stiles crying his eyes out, fearing for his life.

_What was I thinking? Obviously Stiles wouldn't stay away! If he dies everything is fucked up, I will need to leave straight away. Shit._

Pulling up to his block of apartment's Derek grabbed Stiles and cradled him in his arms as he unlocked his flat door. The flat still smelt of the previous owner, stale and unloved. Derek hadn't fully made himself at home yet so trying to climb over boxes to his room was tricky. 

Placing Stiles on the bed panic was starting to build. What was he suppost to do? Looking at the young face his heart strings began to tug. Stiles was a handful at school and now out of school aswell but that just made Derek admire him more. He never gave up on his friends and now look where that had got him all because Derek needed a pack to build strength.

"Ouch" groaned Stiles, wincing at the pain as he regained consciousness. 

"Stilinski, dont move your safe. Get some rest. I promise I will keep you safe" sighing Derek turned round and switched off the light leaving Stiles to recover.

*

Everything hurt. Everything. Slowly trying to sit up Stiles had to grit his teeth to stop the pain letting him scream out. He didn't know where he was or who he was with but anywhere was better than the Hale mansion.The thought of the mansion had a huge lump forming in his throat, his friends tried to kill him. No. That wasn't his friends that was a bunch of werewolfs. Monsters. And Stiles knew who to blame.

_That dick Hale has done this. Wait til I get my hands on him. What gives him the right! They are mine not his. Why didnt Hale want me in his pack?_

Stiles couldnt believe he was actually turning jelous out of all the emotions he has that was the main one in his mind. He heard a noise from outside the room. Stiles didn't know who it was, struggling to move he slowly went for the door. "Hello?"

*

"Uhm, hey glad to see you survived" 

"Glad to see I SURVIVED? its your fault I nearly died dude!" Stiles couldn't believe this guy, was he for real? Then Stiles got a proper look at Derek, he was in the kitchen cooking wearing nothing except loosely fit jeans that had rips in them. Wow. Stiles heart picked up, he was so turned on. Derek raised his eyebrows at him.

_Shit. Why is he looking at me like that can he tell how horny I am? Oh god right ehm, Scott wearing my grandmas underwear singing hit me baby one more time_

When his pulse became normal again he looked over. Derek was watching his every move. "Well? You gonna give me some answers cause I have a helluva' lot of questions"

"You weren't supposed to be there. It was a full moon Stiles. I didn't acctually think you would hang around burned down mansions on a friday night. I am sorry I kept it a secret but after tonight your friends were going to come back home. I just needed to keep them and Beacon Hills safe."

"I wasn't suppost to be there? Seriously? MY FRIENDS AREN'T SUPPOST TO BE WEREWOLFS YOU ASSHOLE!! Why them? They are all I have dude, now I have nobody" Stiles tried to hold back his tears, truth had finally sunk in. He was alone.

"Stiles i didn't mean to take them away, i mean I haven't? They will be back at school monday and I promise to train them so your life is never in danger again. You will have your old life back" Derek knew he was getting nowhere trying to explain he could smell the anger waft off Stikes.

"YOU HAVE DEREK! I can never hang out with them anymore without fear coursing through my body. I am now more an outsider than before which I didnt think was possible PAHA! You have made sure of that though dude, enjoy your pack Hale I dont want anything more to do with you"

"Sti-" Derek didnt even get the chance to respond Stiles was leaving.

"See heres the thing Derek. You had your family robbed from you in a fire all they years ago and I bet it still hurts. Then even though you know how it feels you rob me of my family, your just as bad as the person who killed everyone in that house. Dick move bro." Stiles slammed the apartment door shut.

Derek just stood there his whole body aching, reliving the pain of that horrible night when everything he loved got stolen from him. Never had he thought this was doing the same and yet his heart hurt for Stiles. Derek could never take back what he had done and now he had to live with guilt.

He had to live with Stiles hating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone lived the scene.
> 
> Comment.Kudos.Subscribe ♥.
> 
> give some feedback I am all ears.
> 
> Chapter 6 SOON!


End file.
